User talk:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart
Leaving I'm not returning to the wiki for a while, all reasons on my user page. Feel free to leave me a message, but don't expect an answer.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) well The real reason as of why I left Hello!? PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart would you like to be my friend? the Joe situation Guess which friends have been nominatged for ops. Testing my homemade sig! (This should be interesting...) 2 things andie Need you to see this Petition: More Ops Forum Update! Guess what Sure it's oddly quiet in there and have you seen this before? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsbUFKiF0iE It is so weird!-- 13:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :LOL THAT WAS FUNNY XD —Ghostboy ''' 13:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i am allowed on today New user here a song you need to listen to hi andie i need yor help how do you make a page that is part of your user thing--okay? 23:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Simple. User:Joekeybladeaura/(insert page name here). Meanwhile, I just realised that Andie used the "Fan of Tigger" userbox '''four times. :o TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I duplicated on purpose. That's OK right? Anyway, are you ever gonna talk to me or not Joe? (I mean not as a ask for help thing)-- 23:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) your userbox | did i realy find that picture of castle of dreams i mean the one you showed on the talk page here is the linkTalk:Castle of Dreams thank you for saying that --okay? 00:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Notice Due to blogs here being removed, I will be posting blogs at: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart. Feel free to poke around in there as they get written.-- 20:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) you speak pig latin i am so sorry andie i hope you can for give me }} i am there ready to chat--okay? 15:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You are? I don't see you.-- 15:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) good morning my little buttercup want to see my sad talk bubble it was a false alarm wanna go back to irc andie i need you The Princess Bride Well that was random. LOL. Westley is my favorite. Well him and Inigo, the Spaniard. I babysit for two kids and they act just like the little boy. This movie is too girl! They also said The Hobbit was girly. What do they know! Tell Joe I'm sorry about his cat.Soil is my power! 00:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not girly either. Except maybe when it comes to being a fangirl. LOL. I think the boy knew what he said was BS by the end of the movie. That's why the kids I babysit for should just trust my judgment. sigh. Soil is my power! 19:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) i'm sorry Hiiiiiiiii!! irc wanna come on--okay? 21:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) wanna join a club irc sorry i got mad at you for laughing at me wanna come on the irc--okay? 20:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) sorry for not talking to you on the irc Hello Hey Andie well andie my day is bad so far i am baned from the irc and now azul and yermom hate me--i smell like dirt 21:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i was just being myself i was just being my happy normal loving self is there somthing wrong with me being myself--i smell like dirt 22:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i am still here just watching anime--i smell like dirt 22:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I Know I know this is a silly question, but why wasn't Wendy there? She never returned to Neverland? I would have. LOL. I bet it was fun. Sure Axel flying would be funny! It's kinda hard to picture. Can you play as Xemnas? That would be amazing. Still having bubble trouble? Do I need to find you the codes or make you one or something? Or are you just lazy............. Soil is my power! 04:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) it's snowing were i am i am ok i hope you have a good time at teh movies love you *kisses andie*--i smell like dirt 16:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) HELP! please I need help on the big gargoyle heartless in the end of the world have u beat it? Served! nothin'